ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope
Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Masters of Hope is a direct-to-video animated superhero film which is part of the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe. The film tells various stories focusing on the origins of members of the Blue Lantern Corps, including Superman, Mala, Solovar, Oreo and Arisia Rrab. The film is similar to Green Lantern: Emerald Knights and Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five. Characters Featured Characters * Blue Lantern Corps (origins revealed) ** Arisia Rrab (Flashback and Main Story) ** Brother Warth (Flashback and Main Story) ** Collin Hill (also a member of the Knights of Rao) ** Oreo the Hawk (Flashback and Main Story) ** Mala (Flashback and Main Story) ** Saint Walker (Flashback and Main Story) ** Solovar (Flashback and Main Story) ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El (Flashback and Main Story) * Terra / Tara Markov Supporting Characters * Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent (flashback and main story) * Green Lantern Corps (flashback only) ** Boodikka (flashback only) ** Ch'p (flashback only) ** Chaselon (flashback only) ** Guardians of Oa *** Ganthet (flashback only) *** Sayd (flashback only) *** Ranakar (flashback only) ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan (flashback and main story) ** Iolande (flashback only) ** Kentor Omoto (single appearance) (flashback only) (removed from team) ** Kilowog (flashback and main story) ** Laira Omoto (first appearance) (joins team) ** Salakk (flashback only) ** Tomar-Re (flashback only) * Simon Baz (single appearance) (flashback only) (dies) * Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris (flashback and main story) * Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira (flashback only) Villains * Brainiac (flashback only) * Female Furies ** Gilotina (flashback only) ** Lashina (flashback only) ** Mad Harriet (flashback only) ** Stompa (flashback only) * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus (flashback only) ** Bleez (flashback only) ** Zilius Zox (flashback only) * Circe (mentioned only) ** Harpies (flashback only) * Gorilla Grodd (flashback only) * Jason Woodrue (first appearance) (flashback only) * Vandal Savage (mentioned only) * Sinestro Corps ** Sinestro (flashback only) ** Unnamed Project Cadmus Elite Commander Other Characters * Amelia Markov (mentioned only) * Maggie Sawyer * Knights of Rao ** Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves (picture only) ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow (picture only) ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke (picture only) ** Static / Virgil Hawkins (picture only) ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura (picture only) * Zor-El (flashback only; deceased) * Allura In-Ze (flashback only; deceased) Summary Set between the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode "''Justice Titans''" and [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|Alternate Season 2 of Teen Titans]] episode "''Stone and Steel''", Terra and Collin Hill end up encountering the Book of Odym, on which they learn more of the origins of the Blue Lantern Corps. Plot Introduction After defeating one of Project Cadmus Elite Commanders who had joined the Sinestro Corps and destroying his ring, Terra and Collin Hill return to Odym, where they exact to continue training together. Just then, they see a light igniting in a nearby cave. There, they end up finding Superman's latest work: the Book of Odym (which is based on the Green Lanterns' Book of Oa). Curious, the two resume to read the book as they are about to learn more of the Blue Lanterns' origins. Superman Among many adventures he had, Superman crossed paths with Adara, the bird-like blue entity of Hope. After finding a lost power battery in the planet Odym, Superman (with the aid of Ganthet) merged the battery with Adara, who unleashed numerous Blue Lantern Power Rings across the galaxy. The first ring attached to Superman himself, who became the Universe's first Blue Lantern (commonly known as the Grandmaster of the Blue Lantern Corps). Alongside other Blue Lanterns, including Saint Walker (a hermit living in Mogo) and Brother Warth, he eventually aided the Green Lantern Corps in the War of Light with the Red Lantern Corps. During the battle after defeating the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus, he approached his cousin Kara, who was feeling lonely and desperate after her parents lost their lives trying to stop a attack by Brainiac's spawns in Argo City six months ago. The progress let Kara have a vision of who Superman really is: her long lost cousin, whom she presumed to have perished when Krypton was destroyed years ago, and embraced him in tears of joy. Later, after the war was over, Superman took Kara to Earth where se would live with him and passed his Blue Lantern leadership to Saint Walker, the other first Blue Lantern along with the Man of Steel, but was allowed by Ganthet and Adara to keep his ring whenever he needed it. Mala In Themyscira, Mala was training young girls as new Amazons and showing mother-like love and compassion for the most innocent of them before she went to battle Circe's harpies, who were dispatched by the evil sorceress to capture the children of Themyscira. After the battle, Mala visited Diana in Metropolis, where they exchanged positive opinions about how the Amazons' relationships with the residents of "Men's World" has changed since Superman helped Diana seal peace by defeating Ares. Their conversation was interrupted when they witnessed Supergirl fighting alone against Granny Goodness' Apokolipian Furies and joined her in the fight. Mala proved some great talent in the fight, even though she was critically wounded by Lashina's whiplash. Near death, Mala still comforted nearby children who were scared of the Furies and, just as she was drawing her last breath, Mala's wounds were miraculously healed when a Blue Lantern Power Ring, sensing Mala's will to instill Hope, made her a Blue Lantern (the First Female Blue Lantern as the Book of Odym describes). Mala was enhanced by the citizens' wishes and hopes enough to help Wonder Woman and Supergirl defeat the Furies. As the Furies were teleported away from Earth, Mala bid Diana a friendly farewell before she flew to the cosmos. Mala currently patrols Sector 666. Solovar Solovar was once the King of Gorilla City until he was betrayed and overthrown by his army's general Gorilla Grodd, who eventually defeated him in combat and took over his throne. As Solovar denied war against the humans, Grodd ordered his imprisonment. As he watched the hostage humans, Solovar initially chose to keep away from them to avoid facing their mistrust until a little girl came close to him and showed no fear of him. Having studied every detail about his former kingdom's prison cells, Solovar managed to guide the hostage humans into a secret passage which led to their freedom. Alerted of his prisoners' escape, Grodd ordered their execution. Just then, Solovar volunteered to slow Grodd's soldiers down while the humans would escape, although the little girl wanted him to escape with them. As Solovar prepared to face the gorillas alone and the little girl tearfully wished he would make it, he was suddenly approached by a Blue shooting star, which revealed itself to be a Blue Lantern Power Ring. Solovar accepted the ring and successfully defeated Grodd and his forces before helping the humans escape. After the returning the humans to their homes, Solovar won their gratitude and was accepted as a hero. Most recently, Solovar patrols Sector 666 alongside Amazon and fellow Blue Lantern Mala and Green Lantern Kilowog. Oreo the Hawk Oreo's story is narrated by Superman. Oreo was once a domestic hawk owned by Simon Baz, a private soldier who used to own Oreo as his best companion. The two met when Oreo was a test subject of an illegal experiment formulated by rogue mad scientist Dr. Jason Woodrue, who was planning to create a new formula which would turn animals into plants (a progress which could have killed the animals if not perfected). Simon subdued and apprehended Woodrue and freed Oreo. The hawk returned the favor by helping Simon capture one of Vandal Savage's advisers and agents. Oreo stood in the burglar's way enough for Simon to apprehend and interrogate him. The two eventually became military partners, with Simon fulfilling private missions and Oreo acting as his messenger and adviser. One day, however, Simon went to a mission on which Oreo was not allowed to follow him. This act proved to be Oreo's undoing when Simon was reported killed in action. After attending to Simon's funeral alongside his closest fellow soldiers, Oreo felt that he lost purpose now that his master was gone and left the army, although he still visited Simon's mourning wife and children to give them Hope. Attracted by this act, a Blue Lantern power ring appeared next to Oreo and recruited him to the Corps. Oreo currently patrols Sector 1014 alongside Green Lantern Ch'p. Arisia Rrab Set one year before Superman took his leave from the Justice League to join the Blue Lantern Corps[[Justice League: Knights of Rao|''Justice League: Knights of Rao]] episode [[Lost Girl|''Lost Girl]], Arisia Rrab was once a dedicated rookie member of the Green Lantern Corps of Sector 2815 who worked hard to win her mentors' approval, despite Kentor Omoto, one of the Corps' sergeants alongside Kilowog, showing no interest in her or any of the rookies. One day, however, during a mission to defend Jayd from Brainiac's invasion, Arisia ended up accidentally jeopardizing the mission when she tried to save Kentor instead of the weapon Kentor wanted to protect from Brainiac. After overhearing an argument between Kilowog and Kentor (who ruthlessly referred to Arisia, like he did to all rookies, as a "Troq" (a term which meant a "nothing", a worthless person; the insult currently became a forbidden word which could no longer be used, even by those who did not know what it meant)), Arisia tearfully felt that she did not deserve being in the Corps and disposed off her Green Lantern Power Ring. She was later comforted by Kentor's daughter Laira, who showed deep respect for any Green Lantern (even the rookies) and did not see them as Troqs like her father did, and then by Superman, who sensed Arisia's need of Hope (as well as Kilowog's trainees' hopes of seeing their comrade again) and recruited her to the Blue Lantern Corps. After some peaceful training with the Grandmaster, Arisia overheard of Brainiac's plan to terraform Oa at his own image and she and Superman, followed by Laira, rushed in to help the Green Lanterns. Kentor exacted to seek the device instead of helping the other Lanterns battle Brainiac, but was captured by the Coluan's spawns as Kilowog tried to destroy the weapon. Arisia arrived there and used her ring's power to super-charge Kilowog's enough to help destroy the weapon and defeat Brainiac, forcing the Coluan to retreat. As Arisia won the other Lanterns' gratitude, Kentor faced accusations by Ganthet for endangering his people and the Corps and was eventually stripped off his ring, which was passed to Laira due to her friendship with Arisia. The two bid a peaceful farewell before Laira resumed training with Kilowog and Arisia left with Superman. While she is no longer a Green Lantern, she still patrols Sector 2815 alongside her Green Lantern replacement Chaselon. Conclusion Back in the present, Terra and Collin end up found in the room by Superman and Supergirl, to whom they plead for not to punish them. Superman, however, claims he and Kara were only looking for them because Tara's mother wanted to know where she went through and are not upset with the two having sneaked into his office and red the Book of Odym, but are pleased to see that his fellow Blue Lantern's stories have taught the two more important lessons about what they fight for. As Tara leaves back home with Supergirl, Collin is met with the other Blue Lanterns as well as with Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Kilowog and he is honored with an official entry into the Book of Odym for his bond with the Knights of Rao. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jennifer Hale as Mala * Catherine Taber as Arisia Rrab * Tom Kane as Solovar * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent, Little Girl, Gilotina * Eric Bauza as Chaselon * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Troy Baker as Simon Baz, Sinestro * Gwendoline Yeo as Laira Omoto * Vanessa Marshall as Maggie Sawyer * Misty Lee as Sayd * Richard Epcar as Ganthet * Corey Burton as Brainiac, Project Cadmus Elite Commander * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus, Kentor Omoto * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd * Robin Atkin Downes as Dr. Jason Woodrue, Ranakar Quotes For more quotes, see the transcript . References Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:DC Movies Category:DC Comics Category:Movies Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Green Lantern Category:Superman Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DC Entertainment Category:Superhero films Category:Teen Titans Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Science fiction films